Retrospect
by Laura the infamous B
Summary: This story moved from Misc. A short tag for Xyber 9 New Dawn: New Acquaintances prt. 2.


Retro Retrospect   
by Laura Boeff   
a tag to New Acquaintances prt. 2   


There was an eerie silence in the camp in the late hour. Only the snap/crackle of the   
fire, and Willy's soft snoring, pervaded the stillness. Tomorrow they would be on the   
move, in search of the pass-key, but for tonight they rested. A rest sorely needed. Sorely   
earned.   
Xyber 9 resided in it's typical place, stuck in the sand beside Jack, who was   
dozing, sitting up against the C.L.O.D., claiming he found it comfortable. He refused to   
admit it to the others, but Xyber was well aware of the discomfort his injured shoulder   
was causing. There was little Xyber wasn't aware of, including the new concept that had   
blossomed within it's metal casing today.   
Self-sacrifice.   
Xyber was made to serve. It had no difficulty in that fact, even though it had free   
will, but there was a distinct difference between service and sacrifice. A difference Xyber   
became aware of this very day.   
It knew Jack's chances of survival were extremely slim if indeed Machestro had   
gotten hold of it, but still... The computer could simply not stand seeing Jack, wounded,   
and trying so desperately to keep it safe. The chance had been slim but even the meager   
possibility that Machestro might let Jack live seemed worthy of it insisting the young man   
give it up.   
The computer understood it's worth, and yet, could not place itself before Jack's   
own welfare. Why?, was still an uncertain parable. Xyber felt a certain loyalty to Jack,   
that was true. Jack also tended to be the most able to treat it as a free thinking individual,   
not simply a machine. Perhaps this was friendship. Yes, it had all the basic necessities of   
a friendship. Loyalty, equality, concern.   
"What's wrong?"   
Xyber rotated about, quite startled that Jack had managed to waken without it   
sensing so. The young man looked at him through heavy lids, a frown creasing his brow.   
"You look...upset," Jack ventured, as if uncertain the emotional tag was   
appropriate.   
Xyber canted his dome briefly, then lifted it. "I was considering today events,"   
Xyber admitted honestly.   
Jack raised an eyebrow and tried to shift his stiff shoulder to a more comfortable   
position.   
"Anything particular?" he asked.   
Xyber canted his dome toward the bandaged shoulder. "You need to rest, Jack.   
You might hide it from the others, but you can't hide from me that it's hurting you," the   
computer pointed out gently.   
Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyed. "That wasn't the question," he   
grumbled. It was now Xyber's turn to sigh.   
"Very well, if you must know, I was considering the concept of self-sacrifice."   
Jack blinked, somewhat surprised as well as puzzled.   
"Yeah, what about it?"   
"It's a concept I have never felt personally inclined to do... till today," Xyber 9   
explained uncertainly.   
Jack frowned thoughtfully.   
"Does it bother you?" he asked finally. Xyber shook it's dome.   
"No, no, on the contrary, I found the experience most... enlightening," it went on.   
"So, what's the problem?"   
"Not so much a problem, as a realization," Xyber said as he rotated animatedly. "I   
realized today that I had formed my first friendship; with you, Jack. It is, shall I say, a   
heartwarming feeling," it explained, very pleasantly.   
Jack looked startled and raised his hand hesitantly, pointing at his own chest.   
"You think of me as.. a friend?" he asked uncertainly.   
Xyber's dome dropped hesitantly with an unhappy cant to it.   
"Unless that displeases you," the computer said slowly.   
"No, no," Jack said in a rush, then smiled. "I'm glad to be your friend, Xyber.   
Thank you."   
Xyber's dome lifted, pleased.   
"Thank you, Jack. Now go back to sleep before I inform Lord Ikira that you are   
up and disobeying his orders to rest," it said crisply.   
Jack rolled his eyes dramatically, but pulled the blanket a little snugger.   
"Snitch," he complained and Xyber simply bobbed, amused.   
"Goodnight, Jack."   
"Goodnight, Xyber." 


End file.
